


We'll learn, together.

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Dorks in Love, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Scent Marking, Scenting, Softness, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando wants Carlos to scent him, Carlos is unsure how.Luckily Nico is willing the teach them.





	We'll learn, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Lando and Carlos is a pairing I'm starting to love a little too much :3
> 
> I'm currently not writing as much as I'd like, but I'm very busy atm and there are some things going on which need to be prioritised...  
> But more fics are coming!!

“Carlos…” Lando yawned, climbing onto the sofa and cuddling into his teammate’s side. Carlos smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

“Hello little one.” Carlos said teasingly, pressing a soft kiss to Lando’s lips. Lando grinned and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Carlos’s neck, sighing contently. Carlos frowned a little, seeming confused as Lando continued to nuzzle him, but allowed him to do so. He turned to press another kiss to the top of Lando’s head, smiling tenderly at the Omega. Lando let out a sound close to a purr, tilting his head back for Carlos and baring his throat. Carlos blinked and hesitantly leaned in, pressing a kiss to the top of Lando’s head.

“Long day?” he muttered. Lando hummed and closed his eyes.

“A lot of neck training, ‘ve got a headache now…” he mumbled. Carlos gently carded his fingers through Lando’s soft hair, shifting on the sofa so the Omega could properly lay against him.

“You wanna go to bed and just cuddle a little, mhm?” Carlos whispered. Lando nodded, eyes still closed.

“Can you scent me?” the Omega asked softly, opening one eye. Carlos blinked, before frowning, shaking his head, and then nodding. 

“Sure.” he squeaked, smiling nervously. Lando beamed and linked their fingers together, slowly standing up and pulling Carlos up too. They walked towards the bed, Lando pulling a face as he wiggled out of his jeans and pulled off his shirt. Carlos undressed as well, slipping in under the covers. Lando chuckled and climbed on top of him, snuggling into his chest.

“Comfy.” he muttered, baring his throat again. Carlos pressed closer, letting the tip of his nose rest in the crook of Lando’s neck.

“I don’t know how to do this… Can I even? I-I’m a Beta and-” his rambling got cut off by Lando’s soft lips pressing over his. 

“Is okay we don’t have to.” Lando muttered, laying down on his side next to Carlos and keeping an arm over Carlos’s chest. Carlos sighed, rolling on his side too and brushing his fingers over Lando’s cheek.

“I… I’ll figure it out, okay? I know you want me to and… I’ll ask someone for help, yeah?” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Lando’s head. Lando smiled, his eyes already drooping slightly. 

“Is okay if you don’t want to, but i’d like to.” he muttered, stretching out contently and pillowing his head on Carlos’s arm. Carlos sighed and smiled tenderly, resting their foreheads together.

“I’m glad you are my Mate, Lando.” he whispered. Lando grinned, pressing a kiss to the tip of Carlos’s nose. 

“Me too.”

~~

Having an ex-teammate ask him to explain how to scent and Mark his mate was definitely something Nico had never expected would happen to him. Carlos’s cheeks had been flushed red as he stuttered, refusing to meet Nico’s eyes as he wheezed out the question. Nico had chuckled in answer, wrapping an arm around Carlos’s shoulder and pulling him into his side.

Carlos had calmed slightly as the Alpha growled comfortingly, ruffling Carlos’s hair. He cooed softly in return, before sighing.

“I feel stupid not knowing any of this.” Carlos had mumbled, clutching on to Nico. “I just want him to be happy, but I… I always expected to have an Alpha Mate who’d know what to do.” he added softly. Nico gently held the young man, who he considered his Packmate, and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“I’ll get Guti okay? Will be like a normal little packnight and at the same time we can teach you” he said softly. Carlos smiled. He liked Guti, the gentle Omega being comforting to be around, plus easy to talk to since they both spoke Spanish, and he could use some thrown-together Pack cuddles. 

“Thanks Hulk.” he muttered. Nico grinned and got out his phone, ready to call his Omega,

“Anytime, little pup.”

~~ 

Lando was a bit confused by how nervous Carlos was, the Spaniard’s leg twitching as Lando sat down next to him.

“Here.” Lando said, handing Carlos a glass of water while he took his hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. Carlos chuckled and dipped his finger into the cream, dragging it over the bridge of Lando’s nose. Lando grumbled and wiped it off with his sleeve, pouting a little. Carlos chuckled and leaned in to bring their lips together, just as the door to their room opened and Nico and Guti came in.

“How cute, puppy love.” Nico chuckled. Lando blushed, hiding his face in Carlos’s shoulder. Guti shoved Nico slightly, before walking over to the two youngsters and kissing the tops of their heads.

“Hello little pups.” he cooed softly. Lando huffed.

“Am not a pup.” he grumbled. Guti tutted and gently scratched the back of the Englishman’s neck, smiling as Lando cooed and relaxed.

“See, are pup.” Guti said, before walking back and contently cuddling into Nico’s side. The Alpha nudged his nose against the Mexican’s jaw, who purred and quickly bared his throat for him. Carlos eyed them carefully, trying to understand what to do. Guti noticed and gently pushed Nico away a little, nudging him into Carlos’s direction. Nico sat down next to Carlos, giving him a calming smile. 

“It’s not difficult.” he promised. “You just kinda… nuzzle him until he smells like you.” 

“...Can’t I just spray aftershave on his? Isn’t that easier? Besides… I like the way he smells.” Carlos muttered. Lando cooed softly at that, while Nico sighed.

“Very well.” he muttered. He leaned over Carlos to Lando, who let out a frightened squeak. Nico gently tugged Lando’s head to the side a little and nuzzled the side of his neck a little, until he heard Carlos growl. He pulled away and smiled at Carlos.

“And now you scent him until he stops smelling like me.” he said simply. Carlos bared his teeth at Nico, snarling, before blinking in surprise.

“S-sorry, I-” he mumbled, baring his neck a little for the Alpha. Nico sighed and pushed Carlos’s face in direction of Lando.

“Just scent him, you idiot, it should go well instinctively.” he sighed. Carlos swallowed thickly but leaned it, grumbling softly as he started to run his nose and cheeks over Lando’s neck and shoulder, getting rid of Nico’s scent in process. Lando was cooing softly, contently baring his throat as much as he could. 

Nico smiled and turned to Guti, pulling his Mate onto his lap. Guti smiled softly and him and pecked his lips, before cocking his head to the side, purring as Nico pressed his lips to the Mating mark in the crook of Esteban’s neck. Guti peeked over to the two youngsters, smiling as he saw Carlos kiss Lando almost hesitantly

“They are cute pups.” Guti whispered to Nico, contently curling into him. Nico smiled and nodded, growling softly. Lando and Carlos immediately looked up at the sound, and the latter smiled a little shyly.

“Gracias…” he muttered. Nico chuckled and tucked them closer, letting them cuddle into his side. Lando seemed close to falling asleep, head resting on Carlos’s shoulder as he continued to cooe softly. Guti reached out to gently card his fingers through the young Omega’s hair, before smiling at Carlos.

“You are perfect together.” he said softly. Carlos smiled back, a soft blush on his cheeks.

“I think so too.”


End file.
